I'm not the hearts and flowers kind of guy but
by Daredevil fangirl
Summary: Starts off after the first book where Ana leaves Christian. He sends her an email telling her how he feels but how will Ana react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This starts right after where the first book left off with Ana leaving Christian. What if that five day silent break up with no word from Christian never happened. What if he tried to patch up the next day? Thru a love letter? Review plz! **

**I'd initially published this from an old account of mine as a result of a bet with a friend. But now I've decided to revert to my original and more used account. My first fanfic in this fandom, but I love writing and would love to hear from you guys. I deleted the story under the name MarGarita pizza and have lost a lot of reviews as a result. Would love it if you reviewed again as I have added to this story.**

* * *

**From**: Christian Grey

**Subject**: I'm not the hearts and flowers kind of guy but. .

**Date**: May 28, 2011, 2:00 a.m

**To**: Anastasia Steele

I'm not the hearts and flowers kind of guy. At least that was what I once claimed. So what am I doing at 2 a.m in the morning writing this corny email? Because that's what a 'hearts and flowers' kind of guy would do wouldn't it? But then you always had the talent to uncover hidden sides of me Ms Steele...

You had every right to walk away from me last night. I admit, I got a little..carried away. And when you shut my door for the last time, I knew I had gone too far. I wanted to fling open the door,run after you, gather you in my arms and soothe away your pain. I wanted you to come back to my life and return the light of happiness that you haf brought into my life. And most of all, I wanted to to kiss away your doubts and insecurities about our relationships and how you cannot give me what I want. Because if there's any giving to be done, I'll do it. To you Ana. Only to you. Forever and ever.

Why you ask?

I'll say it just once.

I love you Ana. This feeling I have in me to protect you forever, to break down anyone who wants to harm you, to wake up in your arms every morning and experience the wondrous thrill of making love to your beautiful body..yes, this wonderful feeling is what I realise to be love.

I love everything about you Ana! Your mania for NOT eating healthy, your smart mouth that I always long to silence with a sweet, searing kiss, your determination, your strength to oppose me in every damned decision I make and everything that makes up you!

Ana baby, come back to me please sweetheart. I've tried living without you for a mere day and it is hell! I love you, I want you, and I want you in my arms. I want to hear you sigh out my name when I'm inside you. I want to feel your hair tumbling over your shoulders and breasts and feel your lush body respond to my passion.

Come back to me my love. I will redeem myself and be the person you want me to be. Give me your love, your passion, your mind, body and soul, but not your hatred.

Love( I'm getting addicted to writing that word!)

Christian..

* * *

I gaped at the email, scrolling down over and over again just to read the new message. A new message from my fifty! My precious, lovable, fucked up fifty writing a love letter!

A small giggle escaped my lips, slowly turning into hysterical laughter. Tears streamed down my face as I re read his message of love in wonder, happiness bubbling in my heart that the impossible had happened..that the man I considered beyond my reach loved me back! Oh wonder of wonders!

I jumped up from the bed and danced around the room wanting to scream and shout for joy! I love Christian Grey! I left him, with a broken heart because deep down I knew I couldn't contemplate a life without him. A life without his continuos admonishing about my eating habits and 'smart mouth' as he so tactfully put it. I loved his possessiveness, his over protective nature , the sweet, kind caring side of him that only I knew. I missed him, even of it was only a matter of a few hours. My body craved his touch, and his caresses which he rained on me with unending passion, and all of a sudden I knew...this was the man I could never leave. Not when he loved me back too!

i flew to the bedside stand and picked up my blackberry. I must email him back this instant! My love must not be kept waiting a second longer!

My eyes shone with tears of happiness as I pressed the reply button. But as my fingers began to type, my dear subconscious chose that very moment to preach at me.

What if he doesn't really love you?

My fingers froze as realization washed over me like a strong douse of cold water.

What if just wants you back out of ego? Because no woman has ever walked out on him before?, she continued her lecture mercilessly.

I collapsed onto the bed, a feeling of hopelessness engulfing me. What if that was how it was? What if he thought this was the perfect way to lure me back and dump me later on? What if this whole thing was just a cruel trick?

I broke into a cold sweat as images if Christian dumping me flooded my mind. I'd left him and look what it turned me into in just a few hours. If it happened again, I don't know if I'd ever recover from the blow...

I bit my lip as the battle within me raged on. Which would you choose Ana ? Common sense or your heart?

Taking a deep breath, I decided there was only one course of action. I had to meet him for myself. But I would not go to him. Christian would come to me himself. If he loved me that is..

Taking a deep breath, I pressed the 'delete' button and for good measure deleted him from my contact list. If he called me, I'd pick up without question when his name flashed on the screen. A number would be easier to ignore.

I lay down on my pillow and closed my eyes. All I could do now was wait..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

DING!DING!DING!

I opened my eyes groggy. Jeez! What's with the din?! It took me a few moments to realise it was my doorbell.

DING! DING! DING! The bell continued to ring insistently, waking me up thoroughly and succeeding damn well in irritating the hell out of me. My bad mood was intensified when I saw it was 6 a.m.

I slowly got to my feet, silently cursing the sleep wrecker. The bell was still ringing as I made my way to the drawing room. Holy Crap! Whoever it was, he was going to wake the whole city with the racket he was creating!

I opened the door, determined to give the offender a piece of my mind and stared...

My jaw dropped at the unbelievable sight before me.

There was five chefs, each carrying trays loaded with enough food to feed a small army. "Morning Ms. Steele!", they chorused, their faces positively beaming with radiance. "We have your breakfast, lunch and dinner for today!"

" Also for the rest of the year.", I said dazedly.

Before I could say anything more, they barged into the apartment and fill led my table, the refrigerator and pretty much the entire kitchen with all the food. I was too stunned to protest and before I knew it, I was alone in the apartment with more food than I could handle in a lifetime!

A huge cake stood proudly on the centre table. I moved forward for a closer look and winced at the coloring. It was shocking pink and white and blue and red and green. Well, basically it looked like every baker's nightmare. Over the top layer, in chocolate icing were written most humbly,

'**_ I Love you Ana, my cutie honey! :) '_**

DING! I jumped again, the door bell shaking me out of my disbelief. I went to open it, the words 'Cutie Honey' still ringing in my head. What the hell was that all about?!

This time, I opened the door to a tiny girl dressed in a pink, frilly frock with the words 'I Love you Ana Sweetie!' Written all over it. She held out a pink envelope And scooted off in a flash before I could ask who it was from.

I opened the envelope and took out a pink folded piece of paper. I rolled my eyes when I saw everything was written in pink.

_Dear sweetie pie darling Ana,_

_I Love you and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Hope you like like the food and eat every morsel. Please enjoy the cake too! I baked it myself._

_Love,_

_Christian._

A snort of laughter escaped my mouth as I read the letter. Christian Grey was drowning himself in fluff! So much fluff, that I would turn diabetic!

Feeling considerably cheered up, I went to try a piece of cake. I poked and prodded it Suspiciously at first, hoping that beneath all that cream and sugar, was an edible cake. I bravely had a piece and was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't too bad. A bit too sweet for my liking but definitely passable!

I dressed up for work, looking forward to what the day had in store for me.

If I only knew...

* * *

I was busy working at the computer sorting out stuff when I heard a commotion at the reception. I looked up frowning as I heard voices arguing and next thing I knew, a parade burst into the tiny office.

Twelve woman dressed in fluffy,pink bikinis and pink wigs. They were surrounded by another dozen guys dressed in fluorescent pink shirts and jeans, carrying trumpets. My eyes were starting to hurt at the sight of so much pink.

"HELLO ANAAAAAAA", the little group chorused with super syrupy smiles and crowded around me. The men put the trumpets to theri mouth and blew loudly.

POOOMPHH! POOOMPHH !

I put my hands to my ears at the deafening sound and vaguely heard Mr Hyde come running up to see what the commotion was all about. The look on his face was so comical that the entire office burst into giggles.

And then the chorus girls burst into a medley of romantic songs with the guys lari g their trumpets in the background. It would have been less embarrassing if they didn't keep injecting 'I love you Ana' between the lyrics!

It turned into a party, with the chorus group staying on the evening after ordering pizza. I'd never had so much fun at work before. Someone turned on the television and of course why would Christian Grey leave something out like the television?

I was drinking coke when I nearly spat out my drink as a commercial popped up . Christian's hand some face filled the screen, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

" I LOVE YOU ANA BABY!" ,he pretty much screamed out. " I'm SOOOOOO SORRRY! Come back to me my honey bunny! And I hope you have eaten!"

I bit back a groan. His endearments are starting to creep me out!

* * *

I was nearly home when the sounds of roaring jets caught my attention. I looked up and so did everyone at the street. My eyes popped out as they sky wrote the message that I had seen and heard nearly a million times today and will not bother repeating it again!

My mouth set in a grim line, I stalked up to my apartment grimly. I had an email to write...

* * *

**From**: Pissed off 'honey bunny'

**Subject**: STOP!

**Date**: May28, 2011

**To**: Mr. Hearts and Flowers

Have received the food STOP will be eating soon STOP cake too sweet but I must praise your improvement in your culinary skills STOP have tolerated enough endearment and fluff for today STOP it is getting creepy STOP hearts and flowers do not suit you STOP and I HATE pink STOP will be coming over tonight STOP

hope I have made my point of asking you to STOP!

my palms are twitchy and tingling for a whip to teach you a lesson with! Then I will use those hands to hug you silly and kiss you because I LOVE YOU TOO!

see you tonite love!

AND STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY POO, SWEETY PIE OR HONEY BUNNY OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE IN STORE!

ANA!


End file.
